


Space

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Driving, Episode Related, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is what happens when you let people write you notes," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 1.07 "Space"  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this and no infringement is intended.

They had been sitting on the steps, eating sunflower seeds together, the world's most perfunctory picnic. Mulder had been enjoying Scully's quiet amusement at the situation. It was all a little too noir: a note, a dame, a covert meeting in full view of the rest of Washington. And then, instead of uncovering a sinister plot by mobsters, they were serving their country, uncovering saboteurs inside the ranks of their fellows. New ground but familiar territory. 

Mulder felt a kind of kinship with the men and women in the space program; they too gazed into the skies, dreaming of what lay beyond, pushing the boundaries of human knowledge. They too longed for the stars. Beyond that, they were a boy's dream of heroes. More than knights, more than athletes, Mulder had longed for the clean cold solitude of space. If he could devote his life to such an astounding cause, maybe he would find some kind of redemption. Maybe he would find some answers.

\+ + + + 

"This is what happens when you let people write you notes," she said, their first night in Texas as they were driving back to Mission Control. "Honestly, Mulder. It's like a spy movie."

"There are mysteries to be solved here, Scully," he said. "Mission Control is basically a warren. You saw that building. The saboteurs could be anywhere." 

Scully smirked. "You were just here for the tour, weren't you?"

"This is important," he said. "This is a matter of life and death for these men. They're serving their country and the world."

"Yes, they are," she said, but she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I was excited about the tour," he admitted. 

"Do you want me to teach you to braid hair when we get back to the hotel?" she teased. "We can relive all our childhood dreams."

"I know how to braid hair, Scully," he said. "I used to braid my sister's hair." He felt a pang as he said it, but the memories were wistful ones, not the kind that wounded.

"That's very sweet," she told him. "I wish my brothers had braided my hair instead of pulling it."

"Maybe I'll demonstrate my skills the next time we're stuck on surveillance," he said. 

"I can't wait," she said dryly. She leaned forward, peering through the misty night. "I think she's speeding up."

Mulder pressed down on the accelerator. "Must be hard, knowing her fiancé is up there, not being able to communicate with him."

"Mm," Scully agreed, turning on the radio. "Maybe we'll hear something soon."

\+ + + + 

"Chekov said to kill your darlings," Mulder said slowly as they walked up the hill to the funeral. "It might have been more useful if he'd said to kill your heroes."

Scully leaned against him, very gently, just for a moment, like her heel had sunk into the grass. 

"He was a brave man, Scully," he said.

"I know he was," she told him.

"He took the only honorable way out," Mulder said. "One way or the other, he gave his life for his country."

"Yes, he did," she said. Her fingers brushed his lightly, as if by accident. "Whatever the investigation finds, you and I know that."

"We keep the faith," he said to the headstones.


End file.
